


Rubdown

by seiginomikata



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Use your imagination, blowjob, dialogue only, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiginomikata/pseuds/seiginomikata
Summary: Sasugai gives Maeshima a massage.
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Sasugai Hayato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Rubdown

“OUCH!”

“Stop squirming, Maeshima. You’re only making it worse.”

“Damnit, Sasugai, you’re pressing too deep!”

“This is how it’s supposed to feel. Now shut up and stick your face into the pillow.”

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Just relax and enjoy it.”

“Enjoy it?! It feels like you’re going to rip my calf muscles out of my legs!”

“Be grateful no one else is around to see you whine like a baby about getting a massage.”

“Can you at least use more oil or something?”

“Fine.”

“AHH, TOO MUCH OIL!”

“You asked for more oil so I gave you more oil!”

“I’m not a pan of vegetables, Sasugai! You don’t have to cover me from head to toe in the stuff.”

“Quiet or I’ll actually stick you in an oven.”

“Haha, very funny—YEEEP!!!”

“What now?!”

“DripPiNg…into…some…some oil…driPPed down my…slipped intO my…!!!”

“I have no idea what you’re saying.”

“Oil dripped…into my ass crack…!!”

“Gosh, Maeshima, why do you have to be so weird?”

“You’re the one who poured oil into my butt!!!”

“This is exactly why I told you to keep a towel on.”

“Who wears a towel during a massage?”

“Normal people, Maeshima. Normal people.”

“AAAHHH!! SASUGAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“You were complaining about the oil in your ass, so I’m getting it out for you.”

“NOOOO”

“What do you want me to do then??”

“Okay, okay…just… hurry up. Gently.”

“Wow, Maeshima, the muscles here are actually pretty tense.”

“It…does feel a bit tight.”

“In that case, I should probably massage this area as well.”

“Uhh…if it’ll help.”

“Right then…”

“Sasugai!!!!”

“Well, how does that feel?”

“HNGFF! I hate to admit this, but I think it’s working. Press harder!!”

“A moment ago you were complaining that I was pressing too hard. Make up your mind already!”

“HNNGGHHMMM!! That muscle!!! That one!!!!”

“This one?”

“YES THAT ONE”

“‘Right. I’ll loosen it up for you.”

“OH MY GOD”

“Maeshima, don’t you think you’re enjoying this a bit much?”

“Sorry Sasugai. It’s just…when you press right there……I…see stars.”

“Here?”

“AAAUGHFFF”

“You’re too excitable.”

“Ughhmm, Sasugai. This table is starting to feel a bit…uncomfortable.”

“Hmm? Maeshima, what are you getting up for?? You’re going to drip oil all over the pl—WHOA!!”

“Hmm? What’s with that reactio—OHH!! OH NO!!!! DON’T LOOK!!”

“Stop swinging it around everywhere!!!”

“WAIT WAIT WAIT! WHAT DO I DO?!”

“Calm down, Maeshima!”

“Easier said than done!”

“Just get back on the table, and we’ll continue the massage.”

“Like this?!”

“It happens. Just ignore it. It’ll go away.”

“Uhhh… fine…”

“Next are your thigh muscles. Lie on your back.”

“Sasugai, why are you laughing?”

“It’s sticking straight up.”

“Stop laughing at it!”

“Right. Right.”

“Sasugai, I feel weird.”

“How so?

“My… …it’s aching.”

“Hah, well I guess that also counts as a stiff muscle. Should I massage it for you, Maeshima?”

“…”

“Haha hah, just kiddi—“

“You’d do that?”

“Uhh… sure. I mean…why not…I guess…”

“…Thanks…”

“…Right…”

“Hurry up. It’s throbbing.”

“You’re so impatient. All right, here goes.”

“HAAAGHARGHH!!!”

“Maeshima, could you be less loud?”

“But you’re squeezing my—!!!!”

“Does it hurt?”

“NO, IT FEELS GOOD KEEP DOING IT”

“Always so demanding.”

“kEEP RUBBING IT LIKE THAT PLEASE”

“Here, have some more oil.”

“UUUAAGHH!!!!”

“Maeshima, you better not tell anyone about this.”

“Why would I?”

“Because you brag about everything, and you can’t keep your mouth shut.”

“Now that you mention it, I bet the rest of the team would appreciate your massage technique. It’s very effective.”

“Ugh. Forget I said anything. And quit thrusting your hips up! It’s making this more difficult.”

“I can’t help it!”

“Try.”

“Hee hee hee”

“Uhh, Maeshima… what’s with the creepy face?”

“Sasugai~ you’re wiggling your fingers… it feels funny. Heheee… mmmh…”

“I’m wiggling my fingers because my hands are numb. I can’t keep this up forever, Maeshima. My wrists are getting tired.”

“It feels like I’m on a merry-go-round. Ohh!! Gnnff. Right there, Sasugai! Rub that part a little more!!”

“Are you even listening?”

“I’m listening, but don’t stop!! You have to promise you won’t stop!!”

“My fingers are gonna fall off at this rate.”

“Just a little more!! I feel like I could land a quintuple jump right now!”

“It’s no use. My hands are spent. Uhh… I guess I could just…”

“Sasugai…? Sasugai, what are you doi—AAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

“Hmff hmmff…?”

“WHY DID YOU PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH??!?! DON’T EAT IT!!!”

“Hmmmffff”

“SASUGAI! SASUGAIII!!! YOUR TONGUE!!! YOUR TONGUE IS—!!!!”

“Hmllmlbllmmff”

“NOO!! YOU’RE SUCKING MY SOUL OUT OF MY BODY!!! OHHH, I THINK I’M GONNA—!!!”

“Mmm-hmmf”

“IT’S COMING!!! SASUGAI!!! SASUGAI!!!”

“HhhgmRPMBFH—!!”

“HNNNNNNNGGGAAAHHH!!!!”

“Gmphh”

“Hahh… hha… Sasu…gai… hah… hhh…”

“Blech!! Wow, Maeshima… that tastes… not bad, actually.”

“Really??? Well, I mean, uhh, I’m not surprised! It’s mine, after all! Uhh, what does it… taste like?”

“Wanna try? There’s still some in my mouthff.”

“Uhh sure.”

“Here you go…”

“AhmmMmmm”

“Mmrmm mrmrmww”

“Ah! Hah… hah… Wow. Sasugai. It… tastes like Pocari Sweat ™ .”

“Huh… you’re right. It kind of does.”

“Sasugai, I feel… dizzy…”

“Maeshima? Maeshima, don’t faint on me! Maeshimaaaaa!!!”


End file.
